wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Cena
John Cena ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte The Champ is Here! (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012) John Cena war in der ersten SmackDown-Episode Teil des skandalträchtigen Dreier-Segments, gemeinsam mit Randy Orton und The Rock. Orton war während dieses Segments vollkommen betrunken. Cena rappte gegen Orton, wo er unter Anderem auf Ortons Fahne und sein Verhalten einging. Als Rocky die Beiden daraufhin unterbrach, übernahm dieser auch die Redeanteile und schrie Cena und Orton in Grund und Boden. Als Cena etwas entgegnen wollte, setzte es den Rock Bottom für ihn. Die nächste Woche lief da schon besser für ihn. In seiner Heimat Boston wurde Cena extrem gut begrüßt, die Fans jubelten ihm laut zu, während er in seinem alten Rapper-Gimmick ein paar verbale Schläge in Richtung The Rock los ließ. Er machte klar, dass bei Extreme Rules alle vakanten Titel ausgekämpft würden und Cena wollte die Nummer 1 sein - der WGL Champion! Im Match um den WGL Title, dem Main Event von Extreme Rules, konnte sich John Cena unter gemischten Reaktionen schließlich zum ersten WGL Champ der neuen Saison küren. Er besiegte Randy Orton und The Rock in einem Falls Count Anywhere Match, nachdem er The Rock mit einem Attitude Adjustment auf Orton warf und Letzteren pinnte. Der Irre mit dem Hockeyschläger (Januar 2012 - Februar 2012) Nachdem GM Mike Adamle bei SmackDown #4 eine Promo beendet hatte, erschien der neue WGL-Champion in der Halle und wurde von den Fans stark umjubelt. Im Ring angekommen durften die Fans einen seiner berühmten Raps hören, ehe er von einem seiner Gegner bei Extreme Rules, The Rock, unterbrochen wurde. Dieser ein weiteres Match gegen den Chain Gang Commander. Zum Abschluss kam plötzlich R-Truth unter dem Ring hervor und attackierte John Cena mit einem Hockeyschläger. Während der letzten Show vor dem Royal Rumble hielt Cena eine Promo im Ring und kam auch auf The Rock's Herausforderung zu sprechen. Just in diesem Moment kam der Great One in die Halle, wurde aber bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken von R-Truth mit dem Hockeyschläger attackiert und niedergeschlagen. R-Truth begab sich daraufhin zum Ring und teilte allen mit, dass er den WGL Titel von John Cena haben wolle. Nach weiteren Diskussionen streckte Cena Truth mit dem FU nieder. R-Truth bekam sein Titelmatch beim Royal Rumble, konnte den Champion jedoch nicht besiegen. Cena hatte den Sieg und damit weiterhin seinen Titel. Neue und ein alter Gegner (Februar 2012 - April 2012) Bei Smackdown #07 feierte John Cena seine Titelverteidigung mit Alkohol, Tänzerinnen und allem was dazu gehört. Überraschend tauchte Randy Orton auf und beendete die Triumphfeier jäh, indem er Cena einen RKO verpasste. Eine Woche später wurden, bei einer Ausgabe von Chris Jerichos Highlight Reel, die möglichen Herausforderer für John Cenas Titel bekannt gegeben. Dabei handelte es sich um Randy Orton, Kevin Nash und Steve Austin. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 kam es dann, nach dem Voting der Fans, zum Duell zwischen Cena und Austin. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen konnte Stone Cold für sich entscheiden und somit wurde er neuer WGL-Champion. Bei SD #11 traf der nun titellose Cena im Main Event auf Randy Orton. Cena entschied das Match für sich, wurde bei seiner Post-Match-Promo, in deren Rahmen er als rebellischen Akt gegen Mike Adamle ein Bier trank, von Ortons RKO niedergestreckt. Kurz darauf erschien Adamles Bodyguard Kevin Nash in der Arena und verpasste Cena zu allem Überfluss auch eine Jacknife Powerbomb. In der Woche vor Wrestlemania gab es ein riesen Chaos zwischen einigen Superstars, darunter auch John Cena. Der GM Adamle hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die Streithähne unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, jeder wollte seinen Auftritt beim größten PPV des Jahres. Adamle setzte dann u.A. ein 3 on 2 Handicap Match an: Nash, Orton und Adamle selbst sollten auf John Cena und Batista treffen. Nach einem hart geführten Match konnten sich Cena und Batista durchsetzen in dem Batista den General Manager nach der Batista Bomb pinnte. Seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen (April 2012 - Juli 2012) Nach WrestleMania setzte Cena sich ein neues Ziel. Er wollte seinen Titel zurück! Es sollte jedoch alles anders kommen. Dies begann bei SD #15 mit einem simplen Video (einem Cena-Rap gegen den Undertaker von vor ein paar Jahren), das beim Match des Takers gegen Batista eingespielt wurde. Der Taker verlor durch die Ablenkung und war ziemlich sauer. Cena bestritt immer wieder, nichst mit diesem Video zu tun zu haben. Der Deadman glaubte jedoch nicht an die Unschuld Cenas und spielte immer öfters die berühmten Psychospielchen mit dem Mann aus West Newbury. Bei Smackdown #19 lag plötzlich ein Stück Papier vor Cena's Kabine, das ihn aufforderte nach der Show auf den Parkplatz zu kommen um alles zu klären. Am Ende der Show kam es dann zu besagtem Treffen zwischen Cena und dem Deadman. Der Undertaker sagte erneut, dass er nicht an Cenas Unschuld glaubt und als er mit seinem Auto wegfahren wollte, flog dieses in die Luft! Mit dem brennenden Auto des Takers und einem erschrockenen John Cena ging diese Smackdown Ausgabe zu Ende. Diese Ereignisse sollten Cena noch lange beschäftigen und sie riefen auch den Bruder des Undertakers, Kane, auf den Plan, der Rache an Cena schwor und ihn bei SD #21 im Ring attackierte. Beim Summerslam sollte es zu einem Hell-in-a-Cell Match zwischen Kane und Cena kommen, doch es passierte das Unglaubliche. Der totgeglaubte Undertaker entstieg einem Sarg, machte das Match zu einem 3-Way im Käfig und gewann es! Nach dem Match ließ der Undertaker ein Überwachungsvideo von den Geschehnissen auf dem Parkplatz einspielen und es sah jeder, dass tatsächlich John Cena diesen Anschlag zu verantworten hatte! Ein aufgebrachter Cena schlug nach dem Video wie ein Verrückter auf die Brothers of Destruction ein. One-on-One with The Undertaker (Juli 2012 - Present) Nach dem Summerslam wendete sich Cena erstmal wieder anderen Dingen zu. Er provozierte John Morrison und Melina, bestritt Matches u. A gegen Daniel Bryan und machte immer wieder auf cool. Innerlich war Cena aber mehr als angeschlagen nach den Ereignissen mit dem Undertaker. Er konsumierte immer wieder Drogen um sich zu beruhigen. Bei Iron Will trat er gegen Morrison in einem Extreme Rules Match an und konnte auch gewinnen doch nach dem Match kam wieder der Undertaker. Er verpasste Cena seinen berühmten Tombstone Piledriver und drohte dem Chaingang Comander mit einem weiteren Hell-in-a-Cell Match bei der Survivor Series. Cena schien immer verrückter zu werden. Er sah Menschen, wo keine waren, nahm immer weiter Drogen und musste zum Psychiater. Der Undertaker schien gute Arbeit gemacht zu haben. Cena musste seelische Qualen leiden. Bei Night of Champions ging das Kapitel in die nächste Runde denn nun mischte auch die neue Schülerin des Takers, AJ mit, die Cena mit einer Urne voller Kriechtiere aus der Fassung brachte. In den Folgewochen konnte Cena unter Anderem Kane besiegen, was ihm wohl wieder etwas Selbstvertrauen gab. Mit neuem Mut ging er dem Match mit dem Undertaker entgegen und bei SmackDown #33 konnte er nochmal ein Zeichen setzen in dem er dem Undertaker einen FU durch einen Tisch verpasste. Bei der Survivor Series hatte jedoch der Undertaker das bessere Ende und gewann nach einem intensiven, fast brutalen Match gegen John Cena. Seit diesem Match hat man John Cena nicht mehr vor den Kameras gesehen. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title * WGL Title Typische Aktionen *Shoulder Block (2x hintereinander) *5 Knuckle Shuffle *Spin-Out Powerbomb *Diving Leg Drop (gegen einen gebückten Gegner) *Fisherman Suplex Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars